<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tormented by Force Ghosts by From_Jupiter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805793">Tormented by Force Ghosts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Jupiter/pseuds/From_Jupiter'>From_Jupiter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mace is going to kill Anakin, Obi and 'Soka are really going to have a headache, That is just what Anakin does, Yoda is as cryptic as ever, ahsoka tano is the best, change my mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:07:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28805793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_Jupiter/pseuds/From_Jupiter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka Tano was working on some missions...until Skyguy's force ghost appeared. Just her luck. Now, Anakin is going to annoy her for the rest of her life. At least, Obi-Wan understands and is there for moral support.</p><p>Or</p><p>Ahsoka and Obi-Wan are annoyed. Anakin is, unfortunately, Anakin. Mace is going to go mad. And Yoda is just there being cryptic...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tormented by Force Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, this is my first fanfiction! I really hope you like it.<br/>I, unfortunately, do not own the characters. Otherwise, everyone would be getting much needed hugs.<br/>Either way, hope you enjoy my story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You have to be kidding me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka didn’t need this. She really, <strong><em>really</em></strong>, didn’t need this. It just <strong><em>had </em></strong>to happen to her.</p><p> </p><p>It had started as a normal day. It started as always, the Togruta dealt with some stormtroopers, leaded an entire rebellion and helped some citizens. See? <em>Normal. </em>For her anyways. And then, she felt something big shift in the force. And that could just mean one person.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yes. </em>The same Anakin Skywalker that trained her and took care of her. Although, being fair, Obi-wan did teach her too. Perhaps, even more. So, she was happy for <em>mere </em>seconds that Anakin had returned and leaved Darth Vader behind.</p><p> </p><p> But <em>then,</em> she remembered that he would be a force ghost. That could mean one thing. And <em>one </em>thing only. Skyguy was going to torment her for the rest of her miserable life-</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon snips, I am not that bad,” Anakin said while pouting and making a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, right, and I am a bounty hunter.” Ahsoka was <em>sure </em>she was going to do something drastic when a laugh interrupted her musings.</p><p> </p><p>The laugh was from none other than Obi-Wan Kenobi’s force ghost himself. “And here I thought I was the only one being tormented.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! I am not as <em>half</em> as bad as you two put me as,” the Chosen One reclaimed and feigned offense.</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka did not deserve this fate. She <em>just</em> didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t? So, you were not the one that nearly killed us in <em>each </em>mission we took with you because of your ‘strategies’,” Obi-Wan stated in a matter-of-fact voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Those were not <strong><em>my </em></strong>fault! They were just coincidences and terrible luck! And besides, you two would not have had any fun without me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka rolled her eyes. <em>Seriously? </em>She was too old for this.</p><p> </p><p>“You are right, Skyguy. We would only have lived a peaceful life without any real troubles and near-death experiences,” Ahsoka said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“And I quite agree with you, little one.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka did not even bother to tell Obi-Wan that she was no longer little. And being truthful, she liked being call that by him, it gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t even get me started with that. I remember you had quite your failures too. Or do not you remember, <em>Mandalore, </em>oh magnificent and spectacular Obi-Wan.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was an entirely different situation-”</p><p> </p><p>“Really? You are just saying that because-”</p><p> </p><p>“You and I know that it couldn’t matter less if-”</p><p> </p><p>“Accept it, it was your fault that-”</p><p> </p><p>And that is how the well-known and familiar banter between the Togruta’s former masters started. To put it briefly, she did not even <em>know </em>what she did to deserve this kind of <em>torture</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps she needed to retire. <em>Yes</em>, that is it. She needs a little vacation-</p><p> </p><p>“Snips? Snips. <strong><em>Snips!</em></strong>” The Chosen One waved his ghostly hand dramatically in front of his former padawan. “Are you there? Or should I call a medic?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are force ghost medics?!” Ahsoka was in too much shock to even come back with another response.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin scratched his neck and said, “Well, it’s actually a bit complicated, snips-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to know. Yep. I just <em>don’t </em>want to know.” Ahsoka hastily replied and before Anakin was able to say something she hurriedly said, “Skyguy, I got a dare for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka though that this might actually work when Anakin put on an intrigued face while Obi-Wan just watched the exchange with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what it is, but I am bored, so I guess that whatever it is I accept,” Anakin said and made a mock salute to affirm of his worthiness.</p><p> </p><p>Before he changed his mind, Ahsoka quickly explained, “I dare you to go and ask Mace Windu why Yoda talks so cryptic.” She seemed to consider and said, “And while you do that, you can always torture him as you always do.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan managed to suppress his laugh but his eyes were dancing with mirth.</p><p> </p><p>Ignoring her final statement, Anakin responded, “Sure. And he <em>must</em> have an answer for that. He did know Yoda well after all. I was always interested to know that.” And with that Anakin’s ghost disappeared to go find Master Windu.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan burst out laughing and soon, Ahsoka joined him too.</p><p> </p><p>“Think that may give us some time?” Ahsoka asked with rays of hope in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“With Anakin? I don’t think we will ever find peace again.” Obi-wan looked at his grandpadawan. She has really become wise. Not that she would ever admit that. “That was quite a strategy you made, young one.”</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka looked into Obi-Wan’s eyes that were filled with pride and mirth and said, “I do not mind having <strong><em>you</em></strong> around as a force ghost, master, in fact, I enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s response was to smile fondly and Anakin’s distant voice said, “I heard that!”</p><p> </p><p>Both burst out laughing when a fourth distant voice said, “Skywalker, stop asking such ridiculous questions right <em>now.” </em>Mace’s voice was low and threatening.</p><p> </p><p>“But you should know, otherwise, I really don’t know for whatever you are useful for.”</p><p> </p><p>Mace’s posture was very, <em>very </em>threatening to say at <em>least</em>. Literally, everyone present thought Anakin was not going to survive this one, force ghost or not, when a voice with mysterious vocabulary spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“On the wrong place, searching for answers, you are,” the little but powerful Master Yoda spoke. “Convenient, it is not, to infuriate him further, Young Skywalker.”</p><p> </p><p>“See that you do that, Skywalker,” Windu warned and glared to make sure Skywalker did not utter one word.</p><p> </p><p>“But it doesn’t make sense that-”</p><p> </p><p>“Skywalker, I swear that-”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just saying that-”</p><p> </p><p>“I do not want to hear one of your pathetic excuses-”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not even fair-”</p><p> </p><p>At this point of the conversation Master Yoda left to who knows where. And Ahsoka was not really paying attention anymore and neither was, apparently, Obi-Wan.</p><p> </p><p>So, before this got a life-threatening situation <em>again</em>, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan turned to each other simultaneously and Obi-Wan just said, “Care to join me and go make some tea, little one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly.”</p><p> </p><p>And with that, grandpadawan and grandmaster departed together from this madness to go and find some peace on their lives.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Now, I wish to join 'Soka and Obi. Some tea would suit nicely.<br/>Anyways, hope that you enjoyed it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>